


2jin Smut

by prettymcdonie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymcdonie/pseuds/prettymcdonie
Summary: 2jin smut
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 5





	2jin Smut

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut so enjoy!!!

Heejin and Hyunjin are walking towards their apartment. When they reach the apartment. Hyunjin slams Heejin against the door and starts kissing and leaving hickeys on Heejin's neck. Hyunjin starts taking off her clothes and Heejin's. Hyunjin picks up Heejin to go to the bedroom. Then slamming Heejin onto the bed. Hyunjin grabs lube in the drawer next to them and starts putting it on her finger. She goes to Heejin's hole and puts her finger inside of her. She's thrusting her fingers in and out. Then slowly grabs her strap-on and putting it on. She replaced her fingers with her strap-on. She starts thrusting the strap-on in and out. Heejin moans loudly as she cums. Hyunjin grabs a towel to clean Heejin up. Then she cuddles Heejin for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!!!


End file.
